Accidental Occurrence
by EevyLynn
Summary: When Rumple sacrificed himself to kill Pan, his curse was broken. However, when his curse broke, he lost all memories of while he was the dark one. Sequel to Unexpected.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story Unexpected. If you haven't read it, I'd recommend doing so.**

_Voices could be heard, garbled and distant, some desperate, some cheerful, but never understandable. It was almost like being underwater and trying to listen to voices above ground. The longer time went on, the louder the voices got, but never did they get more distinguishable. Louder and louder they got until it was positively painful. Then, all of a sudden, they stopped._

_Slowly, he came to consciousness. Listening carefully, the only sounds that reached his ears were birds chirping and the rustling of the wind through the trees above. Along with the soft sound of the trees came the realization that he was also lying on the cold, hard ground, and there was what felt like a root digging into his back._

_Squirming uncomfortably, he slowly blinked his eyes open. He carefully lifted himself up onto his elbows to get a better idea of where exactly he was. He shifted his bleary eyes around to see he was in what appeared to be a relatively small dirt clearing surrounded on all sides by trees as far as his eyes could see. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he had to stop because the world started swirling around him. He closed his eyes as he put a hand to his head in an attempt to stop the dizziness._

_Ever so slowly, the pulsing stopped, and he was able to open his eyes without it feeling as though the world were slipping around him._

_Looking down, he saw he was wearing the same burlap tunic and cloak he's had for years, not making enough as the town coward to afford new clothes for himself often. Plus, with Bae growing like a weed, he spent enough on clothing for the boy to be too concerned with new clothes for himself as well. As long as his boy was taken care of, his life was worth living._

_Deciding to take stock of any injuries, he softly started patting himself. While no pain seemed to stand out, there was something about himself that felt off. As his hands brushed across his stomach, he jolted at the softness of his belly. Lifting his shirt, he was shocked at the soft roundness of it. Letting go of his shirt, he continued patting himself, now noticing an overall thickness to his previously thin body._

_Cautiously standing, it took him a moment to realize there wasn't any pain radiating from his bum leg. He froze in shock, just staring at his leg, before he took a slow step with it. Smiling at the lack of pain, he took a couple more steps before jumping a few times to test it._

_He looked around the clearing he had found himself in, and his broad grin faded slowly as realized he didn't recognize where he was. He walked around a bit, peeking through the trees, trying to see if there was something he could recognize._

**A/N: In case anyone was wondering, this was written before the midseason 4 finale with the assumption that Rumple had healed his leg in Neverland rather than bracing it with magic.**


	2. Chapter 1

David raised an arm as he pulled on the reigns of his horse, halting the company of soldiers behind him. They were one of several regiments tasked to travel to different parts of the surrounding kingdoms, searching for more places free of ogres and saving those who were stuck in places that were not. After being gone for what felt like far longer than the single month it was, the group David and Hook led were finally on their way back to the palace.

They had stopped just outside a village that was a couple days away from the palace to stock up for the rest of the ride back as well as to give the men time to rest before continuing their journey. After making camp in the surrounding woods, the group disbanded.

There appeared to be a festival being held in the village causing many more stands to be set up for people to sell their wares than this village would normally have. Children ran across the grassy town square as a small band played on a small wooden stage.

Dodging a couple of the children, Hook walked over to the rows of merchant tables. Passing stalls lined with cloth, furs, and various other goods, he stopped at a booth where a baker had many rolls, pastries, and buns set up. He was busy bartering with the merchant when he spotted a very familiar looking face.

Shuffling through the crowd in the aisle behind the bread merchant was what appeared to be the crocodile. His ruffled hair was longer than when he'd last seen him. His threadbare clothing clung to his frame.

Hook blinked in shock. This wasn't possible. He was supposed to be dead. However, the fidgeting man appeared very solid. The merchant tried to get his attention when Hook just walked off

Hook went off in the same direction as the small man, knocking over a couple of people in his effort to keep an eye on him. Hook felt a huge sense of déjà vu as he watched as the man nervously skirted around people going in the opposite direction.

He followed him away from the rows of stalls and towards the stone buildings. Watching him duck into a building, Hook stopped and turned to look for David. He spotted the young royal standing near his horse petting its head as he spoke with one of the villagers.

Hook went over and interrupted the villager's gushing praise to David with an insistent, "Yes, yes. He's a wonderful, benevolent king that we all adore. David, we need to talk."

David excused them from the villager as they walked away.

Turned to a distracted Hook, David said, "What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Hook snorted softly, "I sort of have, mate. In a manner of speaking..."

David blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

Glancing around a bit, Hook hesitantly responded, "I think just saw...Rumplestiltskin."

David blinked again before he responded, "That's not possible. You were there. We watched him die."

"We watched him stab Pan and himself before they disappeared in a burst of light you mean. Who knows what actually happened."

"Well, either way, we need to go talk to him and figure out what happened. Did you see where he went?"

Hook nodded and pointed at the building he saw Rumple disappear into, "Last I saw, he went in there, mate."

David started walking in the direction of the building when Hook exclaimed, "Wait!"

David stopped, turned, and gave him an impatient look with eyebrows raised.

Hook hesitated before stating quietly, "It's a little odd isn't it."

"What is?"

"Well," Hook started slowly, "I've known Rumplestiltskin for many years. I may not like him, but I've come to know him. I find it odd that he's been alive this long and has let Baelfire and Belle believe him to be dead. Not to mention, he seemed...different."

Startled, David inquired, "Different? Different how?"

"It's just...I don't know." Hook sighed, looking around. "I mean, he didn't look how he used to look in this world, mate, but it's more than just that...the way he was dressed? His mannerisms? There was just something about him that reminded me more of when I first met him all those years ago, before he became the Dark One."

David released a sigh of his own, "Well, I'd say the first step in figuring everything out would be to go talk to him."

Hook nodded as David turned back to the building. Hook started to follow when he stopped abruptly.

"Um, mate?"

"What now?" David bit out impatiently, glaring frustratingly at his companion.

Hook rushed over to where the king was standing. He shifted his eyes around a bit as he said, "Maybe it'd be best if I stay behind. We don't know what's going on with him right now, but if there's one thing I know about Rumplestiltskin, it's that he doesn't like me. Never has." Hook's smile at that last bit came out rather more like a grimace.

David contemplated what he said before nodding, "Fair enough. Hopefully, this won't take too long."

With a parting nod, David headed towards the building. Hook watched as David's cloak disappeared through the door. He stood there, lost in thought until his growling stomach alerted him to the food he didn't eat before. Hook turned, and with a final glance at the building the king and former sorcerer disappeared into, he headed back in the direction of the baker's stand grumbling about cheap merchants.

As David entered the packed tavern, some turned his way when he entered before going back to their drinks. Others muttered to each other as they watched him glance around before making his way over to the bar.

Not seeing anyone that looked like Rumplestiltskin in the crowd of people, he looked over at the curvy woman behind the bar. She walked over to him, quickly wiping her hands on her apron.

"Can I help you with anythin', your majesty?" she said as she fumbled through a curtsey.

"Yes, actually," he responded kindly. "I'm looking for someone who just came in here. He's about so tall," David gestured. He was hesitant about mentioning Rumplestiltskin's name as he continued, "Probably has brown hair down to about his shoulders. Dark eyes. Tanned skin. Has kind of a pointed nose."

The woman nodded thoughtfully, "Aye, sir. I've seen 'im. Stayin' 'ere as a matter o' fact. I can take you to 'im now."

After shouting instructions to one of the waitresses to go take her place at the bar, she led David over to the stairs.

She stopped at the second door to the right. David asked for some privacy, and she walked away. Waiting until she was gone, he knocked softly.

David heard movement from behind the door before it opened up to reveal a familiar face.

Rumple's shaggy hair fell over his face almost covering his lowered eyes. The wrinkles on his face showed deeper than ever, and there was an unfamiliar look of nervousness about him that David had never seen on him before. Rumple fearfully looked over David, taking in his finely made clothing.

David's eyes widened as he drew in a breath of surprise before quickly trying to school his features.

"Rumplestiltskin?!" David breathed.

Rumple hastily nodded, keeping his head lowered.

David, unused to such behavior from the man, asked quietly, "Do you remember me?"

Rumple's eyes searched David's face quickly with a thoughtful look before darting nervously to the side. He shook his head silently.

David nodded to himself thinking about his conversation with Hook.

"Do you mind if I come in?" David asked.

The question seemed to startle Rumplestiltskin who stuttered out, "Uh...yes, sir. I-I mean, no, sir. Come in."

Rumple backed away as he opened the door wider. David stepped in and looked around the small but lived in room as Rumple nervously started straightening things as he went.

"I'm sorry for the mess, sir. I wasn't expecting any visitors," Rumple sputtered out, voice softer and accent slightly thicker than the voice David had gotten used to hearing from him in Storybrooke. Rumple moved a couple of candles and a pile of parchment from the chair next a writing desk of sorts and offered it to David.

"Thank you," David said with a kind smile.

Rumple nodded as he nervously sat on the edge of the bed opposite from the taller man.

The two men sat in awkward silence for a bit quietly studying the other.

"So," David started. "How long have you been staying here?"

Rumple paused, not expecting such a simple question, before stuttering, "A-about a month, sir."

David nodded, "And before that? Where did you stay before here?"

Rumple blinked and glanced around a bit before responding vaguely, "Here and there. I'd been traveling a good ways."

"What made you stop?"

Rumple's hands were resting on his thighs as he nervously rubbed his thumbs and forefingers together the way he would while spinning. "I...uh...I needed the money, sir. I've been working in the kitchens in exchange for board and money." He paused before continuing, "I'm sorry, sir, but did I do something wrong?"

The question surprised David, and he chuckled nervously, "No, Rumplestiltskin. You didn't."

"Then why—"

"First, can I ask you one more question?" David interrupted.

Rumple snapped his mouth shut and nodded after nervously eyeing the younger man.

"Where are you traveling to?"

Rumple's face crumpled, eyes dropping to his spiny fingers. His lower lip trembled as he whispered brokenly, "Not where. Who. I'm looking for my boy."

A look of dawning realization crossed David's face. He paused to quickly think how to proceed with asking about his theory.

"When was the last time you saw him?" David asked sympathetically as he leaned forward.

"I'm not sure," Rumple sniffed. He eyed the young king before deciding it was safe to continue. "The last time I saw him was in the woods near our home in the Frontlands. I told him to go home, that I'd be back. I watched him for a bit to make sure he was in fact heading home before turning away. I don't remember much after that," his voice cracked. "Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a field with no idea how I got there."

David nodded thoughtfully. "If you don't mind me asking, how old is your son?"

Rumple's shoulders shook as he took a calming breath. "Fourteen. Last I saw him was the night before his fourteenth birthday."

David froze in shock. Rumple truly had no memory of the last three hundred years!

They sat quietly for a while in thoughtful silence.

"What if," David said cautiously, "I told you that I could help you find your son?"

Rumple looked up, startled, "What? How?"

David smiled, "Well, being a king does have its perks."

"K-king?" Rumple's eyes widened and he dropped to the floor on his knee, "Your highness."

David released another nervous chuckle and gave Rumple a kind smile. "That's not necessary," he said as he held out a hand to help the older man stand.

Rumple gave David an incredulous look as he stood.

"We'll be ready to leave in the morning if you wish to join us."

"Yes, sire. I-I will," Rumple stuttered as he followed David to the door and opened it for him.

David nodded at Rumple one last time as he exited the room.


End file.
